


Ring For Sex

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I dont know what else to say, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sam Loves it, Winter Falcon, and then regrets it sort of, bucky's a loving asshole, i almost tagged it with plot and then i remembered that no no its not, sam buys a ring for sex bell, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Okay I know you said fluffy however, I had this weird prompt where Sam buys a bell that says "Ring for Sex" as a joke but, regrets his choice after Bucky rings it all the time. Sam's can't feel his a** anymore.





	

Sam had thought he was just being cute, it had been a joke, a gag gift. And he knew that Bucky knew that. He knew. But that apparently hadn’t stopped Bucky from also taking it completely seriously. Sam should have known, as soon as he’d seen that look in Bucky’s eyes. He’d looked at the bell, run his thumb over the pretty cursive red writing that said “Ring For Sex”, and then he’d looked up at Sam. His eyes dark, a mischievous glint shining as he slowly smirked at Sam. Sam felt his dick twitch in his pants and knew he was fucked. And he was, he was so fucked. He was fucked many times, on many surfaces, for many days. 

It was the best mistake he’d ever made. He couldn’t feel his ass. And normally that would be cool, that would be great, losing feeling in your ass because your beautiful super soldier boyfriend won’t stop fucking you would normally be a good thing. And don’t get him wrong, Sam fucking loves when Bucky is anywhere near his ass. But, ya know, he needs a break, needs some rest. He feels like he was just fucked for three hours and then some and he can barely see straight anymore. He thinks he hears a bell and he jumps, visions of the week flashing through his brain as he lays face down on his bed. 

They’d gotten caught and yelled at in the kitchen, Tony and Steve walked in on them, Steve had groaned and turned around and left immediately. Tony had stayed and yelled at them all the way down the hall as they ran to Bucky’s room. Bucky had snuck into the training room quietly and bent Sam over the weight bench, Sam was pretty sure he saw stars that time, it was great. He’d been asleep on the couch when he heard the bell again, though that time Bucky had gotten him awake by giving him a very slow, very wonderful blow job, and then he’d shoved Sam’s legs up over his shoulders and fucked him speechless. 

Sam was pretty sure Bucky had fucked him on almost every surface he could manage in the last week, kitchen, living room, training room, both of their rooms, and the bathroom. He’d gotten into Sam’s shower and fucked him twice before they went down to breakfast. Sam was tired, he was happy and fucked out and tired. His ass was numb. But he still found himself wishing to hear the damn bell again. He kept almost instantly getting hard when he heard it. His eyes snapped open as he lay in bed, Bucky had fucking Pavlov trained him. With the bell that he had fucking bought. Normally Sam would be pissed, but he was too tired to do anything about it just now. 

Then he heard a bell. The bell. His bell. 

He heard the bedroom door open, heard it close again, and heard the lock click. He lay there with his eyes shut and heard Bucky sit the bell on the bedside table. Then he heard Bucky’s clothes hit the ground. The bed dipped and Bucky was laying next to him rubbing his back, his fingers gently pressing into the space between his shoulder blades, drawing a groan from Sam. 

“You awake babe?” Bucky smiled into Sam’s back, his fingers trailing down his spine.

“No.” Sam mumbled into his pillow. He heard Bucky laugh, felt the air on his skin.

“M’kay, guess I’ll leave then.” Bucky said, placing a kiss to Sam’s shoulder and starting to leave the bed.

“No.” Sam said, louder, and turned to grab Bucky’s wrist. Bucky looked down at him with a smirk and leaned back down so his face was close to Sam’s.

“So, you want me stay?” he whispered and kissed Sam slowly, worrying his lip between his teeth and then pulling back a bit to look at him again. Sam nodded slowly and laid his head back down, his eyes falling shut again. 

“Good, cuz I really wanted to stay. Stay and fuck you slow. That sound good to you?” Bucky asked as he moved to hover over Sam’s back, kissing across his shoulders and down his neck until his lips were by Sam’s ear. Sam moaned and bit his lip when Bucky lowered himself down onto Sam, grinding against Sam’s ass. 

“That mean yes?” he whispered and pulled Sam’s ear between his teeth. 

“Yes. God yes.” Sam breathed out, his cock already hard in his underwear. 

“Good boy.” Bucky praised, making Sam shiver and then Sam’s underwear were being pulled off and Bucky’s hands were on him. He opened him up slow, Sam loved when he did that, his mouth and his fingers were like heaven, Sam had never felt so overwhelmed. He lost track of time with Bucky’s fingers inside him, slowly grinding into the mattress as Bucky kissed his lower back and his thighs and anywhere he could reach. He groaned when Bucky pulled his fingers out, but his cock twitched, knowing what came next, wanting it so bad his head was spinning. 

Bucky climbed back up the bed and settled over Sam, kissing his shoulders again and just rubbing himself on Sam.

“You sure?” Bucky asked, running his tongue along Sam’s neck. 

“Yeah. Please Buck.” he begged, he didn’t usually beg, but he couldn’t help it, Bucky was making him a mess and he needed it, now. He heard Bucky hum happily against him and then he was pushing into Sam and Sam was moaning and biting his pillow. 

Bucky went slow, just like he said he would. His hips moving slowly back and forth, drawing whines and whimpers out of Sam every time he fucked into him, always hitting the right spot. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s chest, pulling him closer and speeding up just a fraction, one hand moving down Sam’s chest to rest on his abdomen. He always did that, moved his hand there right before Sam came. He told Sam once he liked to feel the muscles clench under his hand.

He sped up a little more, Sam could feel him grunting into his back on every thrust. Sam whined into his pillow and arched his back, heat pooling in his groin. He moved his hips back into Bucky on every thrust and then he was seeing stars and collapsing onto the bed. Bucky fucked into him hard a few more times, Sam’s mouth fell open, no sound coming out, as Bucky fucked into him. Then Bucky bit into his shoulder and moaned loudly, his hips snapping forward one last time before he let himself fall on top of Sam. 

He laid there for a few minutes and then pulled out of Sam and moved off him a little. Sam groaned at the loss and then Bucky was turning Sam’s head toward him and kissing him. Softly and sweetly like the asshole he was. He kissed across Sam’s cheeks and kissed his eye lids and then pulled back and laid his head on his own pillow. Just laying there looking at Sam. 

“What?” Sam asked groggily. He shivered and Bucky pulled the blankets up over both of them and then settled back down again.

“Nothin, you’re just real pretty after I fuck you is all.” Bucky said with a smile. Sam smiled back, his chest filling with butterflies. He was always so shocked that Bucky still had that affect on him, after everything they’d done together, a simple smile can still get to him. 

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself Buck.” He mumbled, his eyes falling shut against his will, he tried to keep them open and keep looking at Bucky, his hair sticking to his forehead, his chest shining with sweat, small goose bumps on his skin from the air cooling it. Bucky smiled at him again and rolled over to rest his hand between Sam’s shoulders. Sam hummed at the warmth of his skin. His eyes staying shut as he listened to Bucky’s breathing next him. 

“Get some rest Sam.” He whispered. 

“I love you.” Bucky kissed his shoulder again. Sam smiled and attempted to say it back, the words were barely audible and only sounded slightly like the words he wanted, but Bucky knew what he meant, and he smiled into Sam’s shoulder and watched him sleep for a few moments before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself, i just...i dont know man, i just, i feel that i need ot explain that i'm asexual and when i write sex scenes i get crazy blushy and freaked out and so i hope that i do okay but i just. never. know. i hope....that it's good??? enjoy i guess! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
